ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
The Shining Sky, and the Land Beneath It
is the fourteenth episode of Ultraman X. It is the second and last part of the two-parter episode featuring the guest appearances of three characters from Ultraman Ginga S. Plot Freed by Daichi and Xio, and joined by Hikaru Raido who had defeated the Spectre forces in the UPG world, Shou teaches Daichi some sword techniques to fight better. But will it be enough to stop the combined Guar army and the Spectre siblings in a combined form? Synopsis With the resistance growing in number, Gina orders his brother and the Guar Army to get away from the battle. Seeing Mold's space distortion growing bigger, the three Ultramen closed it. As the distortion closed and the Guar Army is in need of more soldiers, Shaplay volunteers himself for the task. Hikaru greets Daichi and Xio members as an Ultraman like Shou, much to the Lab Team's excitement. Daichi expresses to them of his dream to coexist with monsters, and the otherworldly Ultra Hosts provide him with multiple examples: Shepherdon, Shou's long time friend, the use of Spark Dolls like Black King to fight against villains, Ultraman Cosmos the pacifist Ultra and Ultraseven whom had three monsters as his aid. Shaplay hires a space merchant as he offers them a Spark Doll and a Spark Doll detector before being shot down out of refusal to pay his service. Soon, a monster emerges and rampages at a construction site. This monster is a robot and shaped like Gomora, called Mecha Gomora by Guruman. Xio members and UPG deploy but before Hikaru and Shou are about to transform, Shaplay and Gina ambushed them. As Daichi leaves to search Hikaru and Shou, Asuna borrows Cyber Gomora again to attack Mecha Gomora. But in the middle of these battle, it was revealed to be a trap set up by the Guar Army. Mold arrives on Operation Base X and tries to awaken all Spark Dolls until Xio defend themselves with a barrier. With Arisa's help, Cyber Gomora manages to destroy Mecha Gomora while Alien Shaplay dies after defending Gina Spectre from Shou's King Joe charged bullet. Sky Musketty tries to attack Mold and Gina advises him to combine with her and Juda's spirit into Guar Spectre and manages to damage Xio's barrier. Soon, the Ultramen arrive and fight the giant that was once the siblings of Guar Army. After a intense battle (so much that they use an electric combo attack dubbed as "Ele-chan party"), Ginga and Victory finally used the Ginga Victory formation and X used his strongest form again. Ginga Victory used all of Tiga, Dyna and Gaia finishers while Exceed X vanquishes the Dark Thunder Energy to prevent their revival and finally joins along in the finisher attack. As the Guar Army disbanded, the Spark Dolls return to normal. After several parting words, Ultraman X uses Ultraman Zero Armor to transport the UPG back to their dimensions. Daichi's Monster Lab *Daichi: Daichi's Monster Lab! Today, we'll be reviewing him. *X Devizer: Analyzing, Mecha Gomora! *Daichi: Mecha Gomora is a powerful robot that is based off of Gomora. When the two Gomoras fought, Cyber Gomora wins! *X: And this Cyber Card is Ultraman Ginga Victory. A mighty Ultra Warrior that forms when Hikaru and Shou combine with the Ultra Fusion Brace. We worked together to defeat the Guar Army! *Daichi and X: Well, see you next time! Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : TAKERU * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Voice cast * : * : *Xio equipments, X Devizer: * : * : * : *Ginga Spark Voice (stock): * : Hidenari Ugaki, Minami Tsukui Suit actors * : * : * : * : ** ** * : * : * : * : * : Appearances Ultras *Ultraman X **Ultraman Exceed X *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Victory *Ultraman Ginga Victory *Ultraman Cosmos *Ultraseven Kaiju/Seijin *Alien Fanton Guruman *Cyber Gomora *Guar Spectre **Mold Spectre **Gina Spectre **Juda Spectre (Soul only) *Alien Shaplay *Alien Markind (Not mentioned by name) *Mecha Gomora *Shepherdon *Windom *Miclas *Agira Trivia *This is the first time in the history of the Ultra Series that more than one Ultraman used and shared the same rising sequence. *With this episode, Ultra Fusion Brace has only Cosmos, Max, and Nexus main abilities left to be not revealed yet. Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Two Part Episodes Category:Team-Ups